Loki's Daughter
by WhatLight
Summary: Highest ranking- #1 in Lokifanfic on Wattpad. IIIIIIII "Look, if you're looking for a nice meaty meal, I'm a vegetarian." The unknown creature didn't appreciate my answer, as he just growled and continued. Loud thumps can still be heard, and their getting closer. It's breathing corresponding with the thumping. IIIIIIII @WhatLight on Wattpad!
1. Chapter One Past VS Present

**Before you read this, I am currently editing the book. Every chapter is up on Wattpad but chapter eleven and up are still being edited.**

Steve and I dropped from the S.H.I.E.L.D jet Nat was flying. He disagreed that I should jump even be here. In Steves mind, I was quote-unquote 'an innocent five-year-old girl who should not fight or be related to S.H.E.I.L.D and/or any government organization.' That is only in Steves mind though. In reality, I am dangerous and not as I seem.

I am not a normal 5-year-old or a 5-year-old at all. I have the blood of Frost Giants, specifically Loki Laufeyson's, in my veins. This blood makes me immortal but I still age. On Midgard, I look and act 5 but somehow I am considered a toddler on other realms. I can assure you, I do not act like a toddler. I love to read, play tricks, and to stay in my five-year-old form as it is the only form I am accepted in. My five-year-old form feels natural to me, as I have worn it for 5 mortal years.

• **After Loki found out he was a Frost Giant, but he didn't fall in the void and stuff.**

 **• The battle of New York or him falling down the Bifrost did not happen yet!**

 **• The setting is after a month he found out he was a Frost Giant and he had a wife which he loves dearly and her vise-verse.**

 **• The wife is pregnant with his baby/Lora in flashback. Blah Blah Blah...**

 **• Frost Giant babies are called cubs.**

 _Cries of pain fill the medical hall of Asgards palace. Loki's beloved was giving birth to a child, his child. Nobody knew what gender besides the Queen, who wouldn't tell anybody to keep it a surprise._

 _Many people were outside the room waiting for a new life to be added to the royal family. The King and Queen of Asgard (mostly the queen) have been trying to persuade Loki that everything would be alright and that he should rest for at least an hour._

 _"Mother, I do not wish to rest. This baby has a low chance of surviving labor, just like my beautiful wife. If this child dies, then I want to be with it the last second it has." Loki looked over at his loving wife. Servants around her calming her down from the last powerful kick._

 _"This child has been proven that it is like me, a monster," Loki whispered to himself._

 _Soon his wife's cries started to turn into screams._

 _"It's coming! It's coming!" Maids became more frantic and hurried to get ready for the newborn._

 _Loki rushed into the healer's room and grabbed his love, whispering comforting words into her ear. Maids and healers soon began breathing procedures._

 _The room became full of yells which included, "push!" And odd breathing techniques, although in this exciting moment the visitors stayed quite. It remained that way for a few hours until a different cry was heard. A new and tired cry. Loki looked up at his wife who had just fallen unconscious and to the new baby._

 _"It's a Frost Giant cub!" A healer had yelped out in surprise. The healer immediately stretched her arms out while holding the baby. It was as if she thought she was too good to hold the blue child._

 _Loki took his new child into his arms gently, it's screams dimmed each second in its father's arms. The child looked like him when he was in his natural form. This meant that it would be an outcast to both Asgardians and Frost Giants._

 _Guilt filled the young prince. He didn't want his child, or any other for that matter, to go through what he had._

 _"What of the gender?" Thor asked quite loudly, making the newborn child scream once more. Loki glared at Thor who had just realized what he had done._

 _"Female my lord" A maid from the back almost mumbled as a reply. Loki nodded and looked down at his baby girl._

 _"No one is to speak of what the baby is. There will be consequences for all of you if we even hear a rumor of this." Odin warned, his gaze went through the line of Maids, healers, and visitors in the and hall._

 _Odin walked up to Loki who was gaping at his cub who was in his arms, "I will give it an Asgardian form as I did you, my son. You did well." Odin pated Loki's arm and walked out of the room with Frigga. Loki caught his adopted father giving the guards a glance as if saying something. Something that didn't seem good._

 _After a few, 'congratulations' and 'you will be a great father' the people slowly streamed out the door. One by one the room got even quieter._

 _Once the room was clear of people besides the new parents. Loki sighed and looked at his beautiful daughter who just opened her blood-red eyes._

 _"Just like her father" Sigyn, his wife, croaked with a smile._

 _"Sleep, my love. You need to rest. You just delivered a beautiful, Frost Giant, baby girl." Loki's voice was filled with love and hope. Although, all Sigyn could do was coughed up blood and looked at Loki. That was the first time he noticed her eyes were pale yellow and sickly._

 _"Take care of our daughter Loki, cherish her and love her as you did me." Loki looked at her in disbelief, she couldn't leave him like this. She just couldn't._

 _"Healers! Don't worry my love, you will be ok. Healers! Something is wrong!" Loki yelled down the hall._

 _"Loki, tell her I love her and I want to be there for her but it is my time." Sigyn gave Loki a begging look. She was fighting the darkness so that he and their daughter would know how much she loved him but she only has so much time and energy._

 _"No, no, no, no, you can't leave me! You can't leave us! Please fight it, you will be ok!" Loki yelled and started to cry. Tears flowing down his cheeks and then his yells for the healers filled the room._

 _"Loki, I love you and our daughter. Always remember that..." her words faded off at the end and she was gone. Her life was being drained_ _from her eyes until she had gone limp and just blankly stared at the space near Loki._

 _"NO! NOOOO! Please come back! I love you!" Loki's cries filled most of the castle by now and guards finally came into the room. Some of them took Sigyn and the rest stood in front of Loki, just staring. Loki watched as his loved wife's body was dragged out. His daughter in his arms was beginning to cry at all the action happening._

 _Suddenly one of the head guards snatches the Frost Giant baby out of Loki's hands._

 _"The Allfathers orders. The baby is to be sent to another realm until proven that you are stable." The guard turned to walk out of the room but Loki attacked him._

 _"Return my daughter, immediately!" Loki attacked with force and speed but he was outnumbered. The other guards pinned him to a wall and wouldn't let go no matter how much he commanded, asked, or just used plain force. Magic blockers were placed on his wrist so he couldn't injure the guards._

 _After a while of being held against the wall, the guard who took away Loki's child returned. The guard nodded to the others, you could easily see the tension between them relax._

 _"Where did you take my daughter!" Loki demanded._

 _"The Allfather wishes to speak with you." That was the guard's reply. The magic blockers snapped off on the guard's command and Loki was of to ki- I mean see Odin._

 __ Throne Room Snippet..._

 _"She is to stay at the palace nursery until tomorrow where she will be sent to another realm. That is final!" Loki and Odin have been at it for at least an hour. Both have been stubborn as a mule._

 _"If you want to see your child one last time before she is sent off, you are welcome to now." And with that Loki sped off to the nursery in anger._

 __The Nursery__

 _Baby noises filled the almost empty room. The now named and "Asgardian" child was sitting in her cradle watching her father. Her skin was now pale as Loki's and her hair was as dark as his as well. At first, Loki thought he was looking in the mirror of youth._

 _"That's right Lora, I'm your daddy" a giggle escaped the once blue child._

 _Loki changed into his Frost Giant form and took his daughter into his arms. The baby was surprised as if she thought that she was alone. Her eyes slightly widened and looked at her daddy._

 _"Teti!" The newborn screeched and giggled. Her mouth could barely say the word but she had said it clear enough for him to understand. (Daddy!)_

 _Loki smiled softly at her and kissed her forehead._

 _"Ko te tika au e ahau to koutou Teti" Loki spoke in the same language, the language of the Frost Giant. This language was natural to Frost Giants, like instincts. It was normal for a young child like a newborn to speak a few words or snippets of this language. (That's right I'm your daddy)_

 _The infant yawned and laid her head on her father's chest. Loki watched her fighting not to close her eyes._

 _"Alright little one, let's go to bed." Loki sighed with sorrow, this was most likely his last encounter with his daughter. He carefully put his daughter in her hot pink, purple and blue crib._

 _Her eyes were already closed and her breathing was starting to slow down._

 _"Once there was a princess that came not long ago,_

 _When she was shown to the kingdom they all said hello,_

 _At that time it wasn't known that her uncle's head was hallow,_

 _So they gave her uncle the crown while the other prince wallowed,_

 _The prince had a baby, the princess as you know,_

 _That baby was the only thing the prince could not let go,_

 _The baby would then grow - and grow and grow and grow,_

 _The princess rose into a precious flake of snow,_

 _Her father would protect her from any type of blow,_

 _Without the princess, the prince would let go,_

 _The prince would have no one and become a small black crow,"_

 _Loki chuckled at the weird song he came up with._

 _"But it's true..." Loki whispered as he studied his daughter. Hours passed and Loki thought it had only been a few minutes. The child's stomach went up and down with her breathing and every now and then her eyelids would twitch._

 _"Loki, it's time to go," a voice whispered behind him._

 _Loki turned his head to see the head guard and the Allfather at the open door. His body was unexpectedly pushed back by an unseen force. He didn't see the three guards who had snuck in with magic blockers._

 _His groan and a 'thump' filled the room. A cry rang through the room, Lora Lokidottir looked around and saw her father being held against the wall. Lora's wails of frightfulness grew louder. She had a feeling something was wrong._

 _"Shhh, it's OK Lora. I'm just going to take you somewhere safe." The Allfather picked up the baby from the crib. She never calmed down, even in the most powerful man's arms. Especially in the most powerful man's arms. The old man looked towards Loki and glared at the new father._

 _"He already bonded with her. I didn't think that was possible..." The Allfather's voice was quiet but heard from._

 _"Put her back," Loki grunted angrily. His precious cub was being carried by someone who was not worthy of even touching such a special thing._

 _"Now Loki, I am doing this for her and yourself." And with that, Odin walked out with Loki's cub. At that very moment, Odin was not his adopted father. He was no one to Loki, except the man who tried to take his daughter away from him._

 _A roar came from the room Odin exited. Loki's Joltun is now free and he is not happy._

 _"GIVE ME BACK MY CUB!!!" A loud and gravelly voice echoed loudly thought the realm. For once Odin was frightened of Loki, but not frightened enough to do to put the girl down._

 _Odin hurried to the Bi-frost while Loki fought for her return. Odin sent Lora Lokidottir to a different and safer realm, a rhelm with no Loki. After Lora Lokidottir was sent through the Bifrost Thor and the Allfather had to stop loki from going to get her. A fight larger then any other between the three occurred and Loki dropped into The Void under the rainbow bridge. Thanos, a mad titan 'saved' Loki from falling for eternity. In exchange, he wanted Midgaurd under his control. Loki could rule Midgard and get his daughter back at the same time. Unfortunately, Loki accepted as he was desperate to see his daughter. Loki didn't know what he had accepted too, he just wanted his daughter._

 ___

End of Back Story

It was said that Loki lost it after the Allfather took me to Earth. It's sad really, but I can't think about that any longer. If Lora Lokidottir was found, the Mad Titan would take over Midgard quicker then originally planned. I don't need to be with my father. I just want to be here with a normal life.

My cover name on Earth is Alex X. I've worked for a secret organization called S.H.I.E.L.D for about a year. I'm mostly seen as the 5-year-old prankster, and/or a "Bookworm". Nobody knows about my true form or real age.

Ok, enough with the introduction, let's go on with the story...

Steve dropped in front of an old man that risked his life for the human race. I landed a few feet away. The Mad Titan's plan has been set into action. Loki, the main part, was talking to Steve as I made my way up there. I didn't want to be here and certainly didn't want to be recognized.

If you are wondering or assuming that I am an Avenger, I'm not. I was assigned to train with the Avengers and help them get along. I was also assigned an unofficial mission directly from the council. An unofficial mission that was illegal and exactly what I have avoided my whole life.

My mission from the council is to get Loki to trust me. In the council's words, "If you gain enough trust he will start to take care of you as if I was his own child." The irony here is just painful.

Loki glanced at me and scoffed, "You brought a mortal child with you! To fight me, a god!" I held in an eye roll. I needed Loki to see me as a young and innocent mortal.

"Can you make a silly face? I can! Do you want to see it? Look!" My voice is high pitch like a mouse as I talk. The next thing I do makes me regret even being alive, I suck in my cheeks and make a fish face. Loki raises a brow at me in a confused. I wait for a dagger in my chest, instead, I receive a chuckle. I continue my 'silly face' until I was gasping for air.

I breathe in heavily and start to giggle when I saw Steve who just looks like a confused puppy.

'Tap into your inner child. Tap into your inner child...' I remind myself within my head. Different scenarios ran through my mind until I saw Steve attacking Loki.

I couldn't keep up with the fight, considering I'm a fifth of Steve's hight. so I decided to add some drama to it, I started to cry. I cried as if I was about to die and I kept inching back until I hit a wall of a brick building. Somehow I gained the attention of both men in the fight. At the same time, the God and the man took a step towards me. Music then blasted from a plane, interrupting their thought process. Both of the Men swirled around to see Iron Man making an entrance.

"Give up, Reindeer Games." His voice sounded mechanical but that wasn't the only thing that interested me. Bombs, guns, and missiles were aimed at Loki from the suit.

'Dang...' my tears vanished but were replaced with dreams of chaos created by those very same weapons.

'I could destroy Fury's office, I could use it on paperwork, I could...' The list kept adding onto itself.

"Natasha, Cap." Iron Man nodded towards the plane, where Natasha Romanov was controlling said plane.

In those few minutes, the music stopped and Loki was put in handcuffs. My eyes are still red and puffy from the crying and I still have a few tears on my cheek.

Once Natasha landed the plane, Loki was the first to get on, then Steve, Iron man, and finally me.

I walked down the Aisle of the plane and sat between Iron Man and Steve. Iron man just looked at me as If I was crazy, "Why is there a kid here?"

"Did you know your superhero name means female? Fe = Iron and Male = Man. Female." I faced him and out of my eye, I saw everyone besides Loki trying not to laugh. Iron Man just opened his mouth then closed it as if he was a fish out of water. Poor fish.

For many eternities it was quiet until I had enough of it. My age group can't stand silence, so why should I?

"Can you make a silly face because apparently, that guy can't. Probably because 'he's too good for silly faces!' Who's too good for silly faces, hmmmmm? No one, that's who." I glared at Loki and started to turn my attention to Steve.

"I can make a silly face," Loki mumbled under his breath and dove back into his mind. At least I think he's in his mind and not constipated. That would be bad, especially when this plane doesn't have a bathroom and that we are 10,000 feet above the earth's surface.

 ** _The story gets better, I know this is terrible but please stick with the book and tell me your honest opinion and suggestions. THANK YOU!!!! Please Vote so I know you like it!_**


	2. Chapter Two The Inevitable Jump

**In The Last Chapter...**

"Can you make a silly face because apparently, that guy can't. Probably because 'he's too good for silly faces!' Who's too good for silly faces, hmmmmm? No one, that's who." I glared at Loki and started to turn my attention to Steve.

"I can make a silly face," Loki mumbled under his breath and dove back into his mind. At least I think he's in his mind and not constipated. That would be bad, especially when this plane doesn't have a bathroom and that we are 10,000 feet above the earth's surface.

* * *

 **New Chapter**

"I don't like it," Steve states as he looks towards Loki sitting innocently.

"What? Rock of Ages giving up so easily?" Iron Man laughed and elbowed Steve.

"I don't remember it being ever that easy. This guy packs a wallop." Steve has a look of worry on his face. I couldn't blame him though, I would be worried too if I used the word 'wallop'.

Wallop

Wallop

Waaaaaaaaalloop

Wallop

Walllllllllllllop

'It is actually fun to say. It's like banana. Banana, banana, banana, banana, ban-' I'm totally nailing this kid thing.

"Still, you are pretty spry, for an older fellow. What's your thing? Pilates?" I look at the two and wonder if I'm the only one who can't understand them.

"What?" I smile at Steve's answer.

'At least I'm not the only one here who can't understand them'

I look at Loki to see that he is staring back at me. The grin and curiosity on his face were clear as day.

I can't hear Iron man and Steve's conversation anymore, my eyes focus on Loki. Mischief is clear in his eyes. He's planning something, and whatever it is, it's going to be big.

Thunder and lightning bring me out of my study and nearly hit the jet, making it shake violently. I fall out of my seat only to be caught by two bound hands. I look up to see Loki wearing a worried expression as if asking, 'Are you alright?'

I nod and was about to sit back in my seat but Loki's bound hands lift me up and sit me down next to him. I'm freaking out Internally, as I have never felt my father's touch since the day I was born. It was strange, just to think a person who shares the same blood has touched me.

I've never had a true family in my conscious life. Once I was sent here I was left on a dirty orphanage's step. I only had to live there for a few years until I was moved to a group home. That's when S.H.E.I.L.D found me. They had been searching for a genius hacker within Kentucky's group homes when they came across me. They tested and categorize each child by their intelligence, computer skills and for some reason, fitness. I messed up their entire system, somehow and here I am.

At first, I thought I should run and hide my secret. Although what could be more fun than being right under their noses?

"Where's this coming from?"

Natasha's voice came from the cockpit while thunder rumbles overhead. Loki minding what's outside of the window. He seemed nervous and almost frightened as he was squirming in his seat.

I ignored chaos himself and gave my attention to the thunder and lightning. As I watch the beautiful lines of electricity I felt an arm sliver around me and tug me towards a chilly body. The space between Loki and I got smaller as he was pressing me to his side. He clung to me as If he would never see me again once he let go. I don't understand what made him so clingy, and why I was his personal stress ball.

'Just so you know, I'm not a teddy bear!'

"What's the matter? Scared of a little lightning?" Steve teased.

"I'm not overly fond of what follows," Loki was barely heard over a sudden crash of thunder. I jumped in my seat over the volume of it. Loki's reaction was worse though, his expression grew more frightened every second until a blinding light strikes the jet.

Iron Man quickly asked, "Thunder?" But a loud 'thump' was made on top of the jet which rescinded his voice. I looked toward the cockpit where Nat had been then towards the others in panic. I had no idea what was going on.

Loki loosened his grip when the ramp of the plane unexpectedly dropped. A tall silhouette stood on the ramp and in a second grabbed Loki by the throat. Loki let go of me instantly as he was being held. He glanced at me once as he was pulled out of his seat. The man who held Loki flew them out of the jet and into the chasm of the storm.

Steve and Tony were left in a stunned state, I even took a picture. It will be sent out to S.H.E.I.L.D for the annual Christmas card!

"Now there's that guy." Tony was frustrated but still astonished. He stood and sighed. I stood with him, wondering what we are going to do now.

"Another Asgardian?" Nat inquired as she steered the plane through the storm. I knew for a fact that they wouldn't let him go this easily.

"Think the guy's friendly?" Steve continues to stay settled.

"Doesn't matter. If he frees Loki or kills him, the Tesseract's lost."

Iron Man gets close to the opened ramp. I smirk, It was clear what he was thinking about. With the storm and his metal suit, it would not be a good idea.

"Stark, we need a plan of attack!" Cap demanded.

"I have a plan. Attack." I smile as Iron Man jumps out of the jet and flies after the stranger. Steve grabs a parachute to follow. I wonder why he decided to follow Stark. Cap was all about plans but he is jumping into a bee's nest with Stark.

"I'd sit this one out, Cap, X," Nat shouts over the wind.

"I don't see how I can." Steve nods to me and gets closer to the ramp. I had the temptation to push him but I'm sure I would get a citation for that. I can't have fun anymore.

"These guys come from legends, they're basically gods." Nat's red hair was getting tangled from all the wind as she spoke.

"There's only one God, ma'am. And I'm pretty sure he doesn't dress like that." At that Steve jumps, leaving me and Nat behind. I watch him fall them look back to Nat.

"So, I guess you're going to?" Nat suspected I would have jumped a long time ago. Something was holding me back though.

I gathered my courage and pushed away my fear. Nothing could be better than jumping out of a plane. A small smile appeared on my lips.

"How did you know?" I stepped back and ran for the ramp. At the edge, I took the jump. The wind hit my face and twirled my body. At that point, my mind caught up with my body.

I have no parachute.

"Oh, come on!"

* * *

 **How are you today?**


	3. Chapter Three Falling, Hiding and Thor?

**What You Read In The Last Chapter...**

I stepped back and ran for the ramp. At the edge, I took the jump. The wind hit my face and twirled my body. At that point, my mind caught up with my body.

I have no parachute.

"Oh, come on!"

* * *

 **New Chapter**

Somewhere out in the European mountains, a girl is hurdling towards the earth's surface. Where is she going exactly you might ask. She is setting in motion to crash exactly where two gods are battling. Isn't that great?

Currently, I'm about 100 meters from the ground. The wind gets a bit warmer the closer I get to land, a warning sign in my mind. I brace for impact. My back is facing the ground while my hands are covering the back part of my head. This was not in my training.

I take a deep breath and wait for the pain to arrive. After an eternity, I feel light trickles on my back. At first, I thought I was in Valhalla but then a painful impact made me realize that I was alive...and in pain.

My yelp of pain was loud but barely noticeable throughout the even louder forest. Despite the commotion of the forest, you could hear the battles. Grunts filled the wilderness similar to how the wind filled the trees.

I open my eyes to glimpse a tree bed that I swore was not there before. Although you don't usually memorize your surroundings while you're panicking about your death. The trees were full of leaves except for one section above me which was empty of leaves.

'So that's what that was.' I figured as I took a rest on the nice soft grass.

Shortly after, my healing ability started to kick in. Scratches disappeared as well as bruises and broken bones. I laid there listening to the fights rather than the pain.

Once everything was repaired I pursued the sounds of gruesome agony and the raw feeling of anger.

I heard of lighting and thunder when gods are angry but the true feeling of hostility in the air was never in the stories I've heard. Dark clouds painted the shy. Lighting danced in the sky, one offer the other with thunder following each one. There was never a thunderstorm this intense on Midgard.

"Where is the Tesseract?" The voice of a stranger boomed. They were far away but I could make out parts of what they were saying.

I then heard Loki's cold laugh. Shivers went down my spine, as his laugh was dark and uncaring.

I continued to slowly walk towards the closest voices, Loki and the stranger. Both their accents and speech are similar, so the stranger must come from Asgard.

I could see the figures of the two fighting men, yelling at each other and of course, battling. I bent down and his behind a few bushes.

"-tossing me into an abyss. I was and should be king!" Loki roared.

Neither of the gods noticed me hiding away. I was waiting for someone that I trust to come get Loki. Although, until they were here, I had to watch him.

"You think yourself above them." I couldn't tell if the stranger stated or questioned Loki. I inched to another bush, which was closer but still in the safe zone.

"Well, yes," Loki answered as if it was obvious to us. His tone seemed confused with the stranger's question/statement.

"Then you miss the truth of ruling, brother. The throne would suit you ill"

Brother? The stranger is Loki's brother? He can't be! Loki's only brother is-

"This is all for her, Thor! Don't you realize that, Yes I'm doing this partly for ME, partly for Asgard but mostly for her! I've seen worlds you've never known about! I have grown, Odinson, in my exile! I have seen the true power of the Tesseract, and when I wield it..." I am lost within their conversation. Questions revolve around my mind. Why is Thor here? I thought Loki wasn't a crowned prince? Who is Loki looking for?

Suddenly after that last question, a bright light knocked me out. Everything went quiet while everyone was in action. When I recovered I noticed nobody had gone blind. It was weird as if it was just in my head. As if it was mag-

Another bright light blinded me although after this one came a dream-like vision...

* * *

 _"Alright little one, let's go to bed." Loki sighed disappointingly._

 _My eyes had already closed and I was drifting off to sleep_

 _"Once there was a princess that came not long ago, " Loki's voice quietly started._

 _"When she was shown to the kingdom they all said hello,"_

 _"At that time it wasn't known that her uncle's head was hallow," Loki's singing filled up the quiet nursery._

 _"So they gave her uncle the crown while the other prince wallowed,"_

 _"The prince had a baby, the princess as you know,"_

 _"That baby was the only thing the prince could not let go,"_

 _"The baby would then grow - and grow and grow and grow,"_

 _"The princess rose into a precious flake of snow,"_

 _"Her father would protect her from any type of blow,"_

 _"Without the princess, the prince would let go,"_

 _"The prince would have no one and become a small black crow,"_

 _I heard Loki chuckle quietly, it was an odd song but you could hear the truth in it._

 _The god of lies sings with truth, get it? No?_

 _"But it's true..." Loki whispered as he sighed._

* * *

I gasped as reality came back to me, along with sight and hearing. I was still kneeling down, hiding behind a bush. Thor and Loki were still at it and were not affected by the vision.

'What was that?' I wondered.

"She wouldn't want this Loki! Who showed you this power? Who controls the would-be-king?"

Wait, controls? I really need to write this stuff down. Ok, mental mind list,

• One, Loki is looking for someone.

• Two, the stranger is Thor.

• Three, it is possible Loki is being controlled.

"I am a king!" Loki's loud statement made everything go quite. The forest and the other battles were silent. Everything that had gone silent was still in action, they were just muted.

"Not here! You give up the Tesseract! You give up this poisonous dream! You come home." We would all like that, wouldn't we Thor? Why don't you just take him back to Asgard and look for the cube then? It could possibly save New York or the WORLD if you do it that way!

"I don't have it. You need the cube to bring me home, but I've sent it off I know not where." Loki's voice is calm enough for someone to be intimidated. In his position, I wouldn't be that calm, or calm at all.

Loki also answered my question. So the tesseract is needed to get back to Asgard. What happened to the Bifrost?

Thor's hammer, which had gone unnoticed by me until now, flies back into his grasp which brings me back to reality.

"You listen well, brother. I-" Thor is knocked off and carried from the mountain by Iron Man. Thor is taken to a distant forest clearing where Cap is waiting. I know that won't be good.

"I'm listening," Loki answered as he watched Thor being tackled and taken away.

After a few moments of silence (which probably included giving himself compliments) Loki yelled, "Come on out little one!" Over his shoulder.

I held in my gasp of surprise. He knew I was here the whole time. Alarm shot through my body knowing he was waiting for me.

I got up from behind the bush and walked towards him. Before I stepped out of the darkness a thunder-like sound trembled my body.

"Do not touch me again!" I knew it was Thor who had yelled, who was that loud anyway?

* * *

 **Hello! Thank you for reading my horrible book! Please vote if you liked it. This book is currently being edited. I'm sorry if your reading is interrupted!**


	4. Chapter Four Bags of Cats

**What You Read In The Last Chapter...**

* * *

Loki yelled, "Come on out little one!" Over his shoulder.

I held in my gasp of surprise. He knew I was here the whole time. Alarm shot through my body knowing he was waiting for me.

I got up from behind the bush and walked towards him. Before I stepped out of the darkness a thunder-like sound trembled my body.

"Do not touch me again!" I knew it was Thor who had yelled, who was that loud anyway?

* * *

 **New Chapter!**

I stood in shock at Loki who was on the edge of the cliff. He faced the chasm as he motioned me to join him. Once I was near he spun slowly to face me.

"What is your name, Mortal Child?" He bent down to my hight which was nearly to his bottom rib.

I took breathed slowly to calm my nerves. I am doing great, I just need to stay calm and play innocent.

I give my best innocent view and answer, "My name is Alex but everyone just calls me X." I nod as if I was saying very interesting facts.

"Why do they call you X, instead of your name?" Loki's eyebrows scrunch together, his tone and expression showed confusion and disgust.

"It's easier and quicker to say instead of Alex." I shrug and watch Cap fight off in the distance.

A few moments tick by and I conclude that It's my turn to question him.

"Why do you want to rule the world?" I plead quietly. Loki seemed to become uncomfortable and stand back to his normal size. He pulled at his armor around his neck before he started to speak once more.

"Why don't we each ask a question, alright? That way it would be fair." Loki said, I nodded quickly and giggled.

Hoping to sound like an eager child I squealed an, "Ok! You first!" I sat down and looked up at Loki, waiting for his question.

He sighed and sat down as well, "Why is a child, you, for example, fighting a dangerous fight?"

I hummed innocently thinking about how to answer, "I don't know, maybe they think I can hurt somebody. Like how I killed that fly yesterday!" I smiled and stood up, "I had this fly swatter and I was trying to get the fly! Nobody else could get it so it was up to me. I took the swatter in my hand and started to move it around where the fly was going. I cornered it, and then SWAMMM and SWWAAAAT! I killed it! I still have the body in a jar inside my room!" I pretended that I was trying to swat the fly as I told the story.

Loki chuckles as he watched me. I was about to sit down but a loud 'BANG' interrupted my movements. I flew back from where I was. The mysterious force pushed me towards a tree, I was about to slam into it but something or someone caught me.

I lost consciousness at some parts of the commotion but I caught some bits. When I was caught I was pushed against a tree while someone had their back against mine facing the turmoil. Once the 'explosion' had ended I was being carried. Once conscious I looked around to see Loki carrying me on his hip but I didn't care at that moment. I was focusing on finding out what had happened.

"Are we done now?" Steve's voice rang through the forest. Torn trees, bushes, and leaves were everywhere.

"I think it's time to head back." I looked up to see the jet above us. When I was put down I literally pulled him down the mountain towards the others.

When we got to the others I noticed everyone was exhausted. Iron Man's face-piece was off, "I still don't see... why we have a kid here!" He panted. I looked at him and smiled.

"Because I killed a fly nobody else could!" I stuck out my tongue. I began to do the swatting moves while holding Loki's wrist. Nat raised raise her right eyebrow, asking, 'what are you doing?' I just shrugged and continued doing it until everyone had me sit down on the jet.

 _FLY SWATTING POWERS!!!_

* * *

 **AT THE S.H.E.I.L.D. HELICARRIER**

"The mindless beast makes play he's still a man and a young mortal child who thinks she is here because she could swat a mindless insect. How desperate are you, that you call upon such a lost beast and an innocent creature to defend you?" Loki glared at Fury from inside the cage.

"First that young mortal child can cause more mischief and chaos than you can. Second, you dare ask how desperate am I? You threaten my world with war. You steal a force you can't hope to control" Fury strolls around the cell, "You talk about peace and you kill 'cause it's fun. You have made me very desperate. You might not be glad that you did."

"Ooh. It burns you to come so close. To have the Tesseract, to have power, unlimited power. And for what? A warm light for all mankind to share, and then to be reminded what real power is." Loki leans on the cage gently as he says this, his voice is sinister, cold and empty.

"Well, you let me know if Real Power wants a magazine or something." Fury walks out of the cell room leaving Loki in his glass cell. Loki looks back at the camera, smirking.

* * *

 **IN THE BRIEFING ROOM**

Steve watches until the monitor goes black. We just stand there stunned and surrounded by silence for countless minutes.

"He really grows on you, doesn't he?" Bruce brakes the silence with sarcasm... or at least I think it is.

"Loki's gonna drag this out. So, Thor, what's his play?"

"Wait, Wait, Wait, So we're worried about what a crazy god is going to do and not why a child is here! She's like, three or four!" I was getting annoyed. Stark was underestimating a dangerous player in the 'Game of Life'.

"First, I'm 5. Second, Tin Can's are supposed to say what's in or about them, nothing else. Third, why underestimate anyone when you don't know them?" I walk up to Iron Man and give him a glare. In my five-year-old form, it might seem like a pout but it's a glare.

I look at his feet to see fancy polished black shoes, I then look back to his face and watch the future reaction.

Iron Man glared at me, with no clue as to what I was going to do. I smirked at his confidence. My leg raised slowly and then came down on his foot with pure force. A yelp came from his mouth as his foot immediately shot into his hand. He took heavy breaths as if he just ran a marathon. A more hateful glare was shot at me from him.

"My name is Tony, not Tin Can. I suggest you use my name and not a metal food container because it's on my birth certificate. Also, I don't have anything to do with your SMALL problem so you don't have to mess with this BIG problem... AND I want someone, except the peanut, to answer why a 5-year-old is here!?" Tony's temper was rising higher every second.

"Enough! She's here because she is the definition of chaos. I suggest you don't get her angry." Fury yelled as he walked into the room. His ears almost had steam coming from them. Fury mumbled under his breath and left without saying anything to us.

"To answer your previous question Captain of the America, He has an army called the Chitauri. They're not of Asgard or any world known. He means to lead them against your people. They will win him the earth. In return, I suspect, for the tesseract."

"An army? From outer space?" Steve was finally interested in what we were talking about, his eyebrows are raised meaning that he was curious. Meanwhile, my temper settled down and I was not interested in what they were saying or doing.

"No, from Milwaukee! Yes, from outer space!" Tony yelled although it seems that everyone ignored him and continued with the conversation.

"So, he's building another portal. That's what he needs Erik Selvig for." Sigh... I'm so lonely. Only myself to play 'Sorry' or Checkers with.

"Selvig?"

I understand nothing.

"He's an astrophysicist." I hate Fury for leaving me with them.

A what-o-physicist?

* * *

 **Thank you, everyone! I appreciate every single one of you! Please vote so I know you like this chapter or not!**


	5. Chapter Five The Flickering Light

**What You Hopefully Read In The Last Chapter...**

* * *

"So, he's building another portal. That's what he needs Erik Selvig for." Sigh... I'm so lonely. Only myself to play 'Sorry' or Checkers with.

"Selvig?"

I understand nothing.

"He's an astrophysicist." I hate Fury for leaving me with them.

A what-o-physicist?

* * *

 **New Chapter**

It felt like an age and a half of talking when Steve announced we have a plan.

"You think you can make Loki tell us what the Tesseract is?" I was still in the briefing room with Stark, Steve Fury, and Thor. I wasn't exactly listening but I got the gist of the situation. We were attempting to figure out how we could get something out of Loki.

"I do not know. Loki's mind is far afield, it's not just power he craves, it's vengeance upon me. There's no pain that would prize his need from him."

"A lot of guys think that until the pain stops." Nick stood out of his chair and walked out. He always had this mysterious aura around him. It made me wonder about his home life, or if he settled down.

Without Fury, the room started to gain more suspicion and tension. I felt as if I wasn't allowed to talk with the big kids.

Half an hour passed without the ticking of a clock. Fury showed up on the dot of 12. I realized just then he doesn't show up randomly, he has an alarm set specifically for us. Maybe it was on a phone or a wall clock but I would bet my money It was on a 'My Little Pony' wristwatch.

"What are you asking me to do?" I found out Thor wasn't the brightest light bulb in the lamp shop. His light bulb wasn't even lit most of the time. When it was off there would be a flicker of light then it would go dead again. I couldn't stand Thor for more than an hour but here I am. How did Loki stand him for most of his life?

"I'm asking. What are you prepared to do?" Fury kind of glanced at me, as he said this. Oh, no.

"Loki is a prisoner." Thor retorted he was protesting something. A plan? Thor turned his head towards me a studies me. He shook his head and glared at Fury.

I was beginning to put the pieces together.

"Then why do I feel like he's the only person on this boat that wants to be here?" I'm sure that's not true. No one wants to be within the walls of thousands of enemies, especially if they're alone.

I sighed and thought over what Fury said. Rumors of Loki smiling as he was being escorted down the halls, looking into the camera with a 'you won't guess what I have up my sleeve' look. Fury was right. I was right. On the plane, I suspected he had more up his sleeve. Something is going on, and I have a feeling that when we notice Fury will not like it.

Thor doesn't answer and just watches Fury, thinking. I'm sure it's hard for Thor, he hasn't had to think in his life.

"What do we need to do?" Thor seemed to come to an agreement with

himself.

Fury smirked and turned to me again, oh no.

"No, no, no, no, and NO! I know what you want me to do! No." I crossed my arms and turned my head away from them. The spin chair I was in spun a little.

"Oh come on, he probably won't see you anyway, you're small. You just have to y'all to him!" Stark persuaded, he stopped spinning in his chair.

"In return, you will receive a black VISA credit card in S.H.I.E.L.D's name." Fury brought out a credit card from his breast pocket knowing it was my weakness.

"Does that include EVERYTHING?" I inquired. Believe it or not, I have a passion for stuffed animals. I use more than half of my paycheck for stuffed animals.

I hide the stuffed animals all over the ship for Fury to complain about. I can't help it though, their so cute and I'm a kid. I deserve stuffed animals.

"I said whatever you want didn't I?"

I thought about it. Walking into a room that holds a power-craving God in a cell, isn't that bad. I just have to exchange words with him and boom, I get stuffed animals for life. If he does escape though, what would happen? He's the God of mischief, he has a way to escape.

I groaned in frustration, "Fine." My body became a cup overlapping with anxiety.

"Great! Now when the kid is dead we..." Stark started to utter, I walked out of the room before I could hear the rest. The quicker I get this done the quicker I don't have to see him again.

* * *

 **That's it, folks! I have a few more Chapters on the way, so please keep reading! If you liked this chapter, I ask you to VOTE!**


	6. Chapter Six Too Many Blasts

**What You Saw In The Last Chapter...**

* * *

I groaned in frustration, "Fine." My body became a cup overlapping with anxiety.

"Great! Now when the kid is dead we..." Stark started to utter, I walked out of the room before I could hear the rest. The quicker I get this done the quicker I don't have to see him again.

* * *

 **New Chapter**

Walking throughout the Helicarrier was a difficult task. The agents and security passes you have to go through are insane. Once I finally got to the right level, I showed my badge to the awaiting guard. The guard shifted his eyes from my badge to my face. He grunted and his dark blue uniform shifted around.

The guard stepped back and let me pass. I nodded to him in a polite manner hoping he would recognize me exiting. There weren't many guards in the hallway, there never has been. Loki is the only prisoner we are watching actively on the ship, and in this hallway.

I silently trudged through the hall until was at the entrance of the room. My breath stuttered.

It's time.

I peek around the corner to the holding cell. It was different then what I imagined it would be. The cell was circular and clear and seemed to be held up by lathe ropes and pulleys. Like the prisoner, the surroundings of the cell was dark and ominous.

Loki paced inside his glass cell. I was relieved he wasn't paying attention to his surroundings. It would be odd for him to watch me come in as if he was expecting me. I walk into the room and stood a few feet away from the cell. Abruptly, Loki stops all movement.

"There's not many people that can sneak up on me." He spun round to face me, a wide grin spread across his face.

"But it appears you are one of those few people" I smile and took a step forward, "You were expecting another person to come after Nat anyway," I confessed purposefully. I was exhibiting my knowledge with that statement.

"I know not of the person you call 'Nat' but if you mean the lady who believes herself to be a genius, then yes child. I did expect someone to visit after her but not specifically you." Loki reacted.

I nodded and returned to the childish side, "Well, do you want to play a game?" Loki seemed skeptical but agreed.

"What kind of game?"

I 'hummed' thinking about it.

"How about Mother May-" I got cut off by an explosion. My yelp filled the room as the blast pushed me against the wall.

The only noises filling the room included debris and my dramatic whimpers from pain. All in all, I'm pretty sure I can't move. I can't heal myself. I use most of my magic to restore myself earlier.

My mind starts to run like a motor, what just happened? Where are the agents? Did Lo- Loki! I whipped my head up to watch the criminal.

Loki smiles mischievously then notices me against the wall, his smirk disappeared. When I noticed his stare, I tried to act as innocent and injured as I could. This way I could seem like a harmless factor of S.H.E.I.L.D, making him underestimating us. Loki's face scrunches up when we meet eyes.

The cell door pops open with a hiss. I blink to try to regain my thoughts. Loki can not escape. At this thought, Thor gallops into the detention center.

"NO!" Thor lunges for his brother. Said brother crouches and gets into a fighting position. Somehow, Thor only goes through him and into the cell.

At least the door isn't closed.

Loki simply disappears. I look around but my vision of the room was soon blocked by a familiar silhouette. He was just a few feet away with his back facing my confused and bloody self.

The cell door closes, confining Thor. There was no way to escape.

"Are you ever not going to fall for that?" Loki mused. Thor, in a fit of anger, slams his hammer onto the glass cell. To Loki and I's surprise, the cell door only cracks. That's it? The ship then shakes violently.

Huh.

Loki hasn't moved an inch since reappearing. He was now cautiously watching Thor. To my surprise, another person joined in the gazing fest, Clint Barton. Loki was not the only one who was cautious now. What was Clint doing?

Loki then moves toward the control panel, "The humans think us immortal. Should we test that?" Loki pushes a massive red button. The floor pushed away leaving an opening under the cage.

"Loki, you do not want to do this! You are my brother, and whatever is making you do this we could fight together to defeat it!" Thor cried helplessly knowing his fate when Loki pushed another button on the panel.

"Goodbye Odinson," Loki sneered as he pushed a small blue button, the cage jolted down and dropped through the opening.

Just barely after the cage disappeared an explosion occurred. My mind is now dead as this day is getting to be too much.

A crater in the side of the detention center emerged from the dust. No debris hit me this time thankfully. A jet could be seen right outside the crater, and it wasn't a S.H.I.E.L.D jet either. The people on the jet scrambled around as a small ramp connected the jet to the hellicarrier.

After a few moments of comprehending what just happened, I tried to get off the floor. When I moved my back a tremendous amount of pain wavered throughout my body. I groaned in agony and tried again but the pain was much worse. Then I tried to move my legs which had me scream in pain. This isn't good.

* * *

 **It's a great day! Thank you for reading! Please vote if you liked it!**


	7. Chapter Seven Kidnapped and Kid Naps

**What You Saw In The Last Chapter...**

* * *

I groaned in frustration, "Fine." My body became a cup overlapping with anxiety.

"Great! Now when the kid is dead we..." Stark started to utter, I walked out of the room before I could hear the rest. The quicker I get this done the quicker I don't have to see him again.

* * *

 **New Chapter**

 ***Third/Loki's P.O.V***

Loki whirls around alarmed by the sudden noise. Now, Loki might be a monster but he didn't have to act like one to a young child. When he saw the five-year-old laying down in pain, he made his decision. Loki gently walked towards her, trying to seem less lethal then what he already seemed to be. He didn't want to scare her, not while she was in pain. As he got closer the little girl struggled to get farther away from him. She pressed herself farther into the wall and closed her teary eyes tight.

"Little Alex, This is going to be painful but you need to bear with me," Loki whispered to her before he picked her up in his arms. Alex cried in pain as he lifted her into his arms. She was not acting now, she was in severe pain and was terrified. The war criminal and her father was carrying her. Alex tried to fight him but she could barely move.

Loki gently hushed into her ear trying to comfort her. He didn't understand what he was doing but it was like second nature to him. He doesn't remember the last time he comforted a chi- and then it hit him.

Loki did the same thing for his daughter, his sweat cub that did nothing wrong. His daughter was banished to Midgard because he was chaos himself.

Lora Lokidottir looked just like a small female version of Loki in the Aesir form. She had his black hair, emerald green eyes, and pale complexion. In Frost Giant form it was still like glancing the past. His daughter would be five by now in Aesir and Frost Giant.

Loki's eyes watered but did not allow a tear to escape.

Lora's mother been his true love and could not be there when he named Lora. Lora Lokidottir, he loved the name and once he rules earth he will find his daughter and say that name once more.

If Loki had to guess, his daughter and Alex could be great friends. They were about the same age, although Alex would age quicker.

Loki snapped out of his thoughts and glanced at the five-year-old in his arms. Alex groaned and could barely keep her eyes open.

"Sir, if she stays here she could go into a coma which could create more critical injuries." Agent Barton had come to Loki's side and studied the five-year-old.

Barton was released partially from Loki's control for that one moment. Barton knew Loki truly cared for Alex. With that in mind, Barton used his one free-moment to persuade Loki to take Alex with them. It's a win-win for her, she gets to be healed and then accomplishes her mission.

Loki took a suspicious glimpse at Barton and back to the girl in his arms. The one possible weakness in this battle was in his arms. Sighing Loki headed towards the jet with the five-year-old in his arms, "Collect a healer and ready the infirmary at the base." Loki didn't need to turn to another agent for them to know he was talking to them.

"Agent Barton, retrieve a healers kit," Loki instructed as both men boarded the jet.

"Stop right there!" A voice warned from outside. Fury and other agents stood close to the hole the jet created. The ramp once again lifted up, cutting the connection between ship and jet. The door was closed abruptly before gunshots rang out. Loud pings could be heard inside the jet.

"Let's get out of here!" Barton's voice rang through the jet. The jerk of the jet was unexpected and Lora was almost dropped. To Loki's relief, he caught her before she woke up.

Loki looked down at the sleeping girl and noticed how she had a cooler body temperature than regular mortals. He sighed at looked at agent Barton who was suggesting a needle for her pain. Loki wondered how this realm even survived. Why put yourself in more pain to get rid of the pain?

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoy it! Please vote if you liked this chapter!**


	8. Chapter Eight The Scratch

**What You Read Last Time...**

* * *

"Let's get out of here!" Barton's voice rang through the jet. The jerk of the jet was unexpected and Lora was almost dropped. To Loki's relief, he caught her before she woke up.

Loki looked down at the sleeping girl and noticed how she had a cooler body temperature than regular mortals. He sighed at looked at agent Barton who was suggestin a needle for her pain. Loki wondered how this realm even survived. Why put yourself in more pain to get rid of the pain?

* * *

 **New Chapter**

Beep...

Beep...

Beep...

What a wonderful noise to wake up too. At that moment I became aware of how bright the room was, even with my eyes closed. I scrunched up my face to block the light although that didn't help much. This wasn't going to work. I blinked my eyes a couple of times the officially open them. Besides the over headlamp above the bed, it was a dim room. It was clean, too clean. Hospital clean.

'What happened?' I searched my mind hoping to find the answer. I remember was Thor falling to his death in Loki's cage and- Loki! Loki happened, but I don't remember crashing in the jet. Why am I in a hospital?

"Stop before you hurt yourself from thinking too hard, Mortal." A woman's voice echoed throughout the room. My head slowly turned towards the voice.

A large older woman sat in one of the chairs meant for visitors. Her face was wrinkled and saggy, just like her frown. Her hair was a mix of grey and white tucked up in a horrible bun. Her grey hair would be the same color as her skin but her piles of makeup made her as orange as a pumpkin. Her outfit was almost as bad as her face. She wore a tight and short dark green dress. The dress showed her whole chest, sag and all.

"My name is Mrs.Weasley (W-ES-LEE), I am the charge for the maids. That means boss, honey." She seemed proud of her position and attire. As she showed off how 'sparkly' she was, I noticed a bundle of clothes in her arms. I prayed that they were for her.

My dreams crashed and burned when she stood up and plopped the clothes on my lap. She then walked around to a wooden cabinet holding books and papers. She slides one of each out and handed them to me. When one of her fingers touched mine I internally gaged and hoped that the smell around her was just grandma perfume.

"You will be cleaning the West Wing and it's labs. Be ready to help anyone who will need help. This book tells you how to do things the right way, " she then looks to the checklist. "And the checklist tells you what you need to do each day."

I began to ask a question but she held her hand up.

"If you commit inappropriate acts or do not complete your tasks you will be punished. Punishments her are considered... severe. I don't know why though, the King is very merciful." I raise my eyebrow at her, thinking I could prove her wrong in the book.

I open the hardback to its first page.

"...Laziness nor inappropriate conduct will not be tolerated...

You will be faced with; whipping, no food for a period of time, the dungeon, death, torture, and/or burnings."

I look at Mrs. Weasley with alarm, 'This woman is insane.'

I open my mouth once more to ask a few questions, I am interrupted yet again.

"I will leave you to get dressed and read part of the book." Her voice was monotone as if she said this a thousand times.

I leaped for her from the bed, "Wait! Why am I here?" The insane lady was gone before I even uttered half of my question.

My body was frozen in shock. Why was I here? How was I here? Why am I a maid? What am I going to do

My mind stopped and focused on one thing. Climbing. To get more power and to get more connections I need to climb. I need to climb social status just as Mrs. Weasley did. And to do that I have to be the most perfect and best maid.

I need to study.

For those next I hours I studied both the checklist and the book.

"•You will call our Majesty; King Loki, Master Loki or Your Majesty.

•You will not look at him or the guests in the eye.

•You will respect everyone as if they are all above you.

•You will..."

I checked the time on the wall clock and slammed the book closed. It was time.

I dressed and looked to the mirror. A small girl wearing a plain, light blue dress and the apron face back at me. Unlike the girl in the mirror, I had a way to get out of this.

With mischief in my future, I tipped my imaginary hat towards the mirror and went to work.

The West Wing had not been a far walk. I had to ask other maids where to go, a few even walked with me and gave me tips. I saw maids of different ages, although all of them were younger than I.

To get to the West, East and North wings you have to get to the 'Center Room'. The Center Room is basically a huge space that connects three of the four hallways. I asked about the South Wing but the maids said that I shouldn't worry about it. Of course, I was curious but the look on their faces told me danger resided in the answer.

The West Wings main hall was lit from the early sunrise and every so often you would see a person rushing down to a lab. The other maids left me to do my chores. Throughout the day I kept my head down and cleaned like never before.

It was around midnight and I just finished cleaning everything. Apparently, the book I had been given was an old addition. The old addition had said many maids in each wing. Unlike the new addition, which said every maid in each wing except the West.

My yawn filled one of many empty halls I cleaned. My eyes are open just a smidge so I do not fall asleep. Although the temptation is still there.

The last thing I had to do in the West Wing was clean a small table. I was then free for the next twelve hours.

The thoughts in my mind are barely heard over another yawn from my mouth. I would first bump the cold air but that was too tiring. I needed that energy for that table and the walk back.

I spray the table with Lysol and wipe it with a rag. I bend down and look for crumbs and as soon as I was clear I sighed out of relief. I then limp out into the West Wing hall. I follow the moon to the Center Room and turn where the maid's chambers are. I walked down the small hallway until I see something horrid. A. Scratch.

An enormous dusty scratch is on the wall next to a janitor's closet. How could anyone miss it? I kneel down and rub the rag on the wall until the spot is gone. By that time I'm virtually asleep.

My eyelids feel heavier with each second flying by. I now know I won't be able to reach the maids chambers. I brush the wall one more time and met my breaking point. I accidentally let go of the rag and try to pick it up but it seems I'm not in control. My body welcomed the darkness and I fell asleep.

* *** Loki's P.O.V.***

"Your Majesty, the little girl escaped!" A loyal subject rushed into my library interrupting my lovely silence.

I stood, confused. There were many young women in the base. How could I know one from the other by that description?

"Specifically which one, Mortal?" My scowl achieving what it had hoped for.

The Mortal man immediately kneeled, "The little girl you brought from the government group. She was put in the infirmary by you personally. Each window in that wing has been closed for at least a week. She's still in the base."

'How could she have escaped? She needs to restore her health and energy.' My thoughts add on top of each other like a child's block set.

That was until the pesky Mortal started talking about a perimeter search.

"-Send some people out for a perimeter search but- " I interrupted him. Why do I have to everything myself?

"No. I will find her myself, you will do your assigned job until I say otherwise. Do you understand?" I growled out, he quickly nodded and took his leave.

I walked through the North, East, and West Wings. All that was left was the Maids' Hallway. If I do not find Alex there I will send a few guards to search the smaller hallways.

The Maids' Hallway had seemed longer than before. I unexpectedly hear the sound of scrubbing. I stop abruptly and become curious. For who in their right mind would be cleaning at midnight? I summon an invisibility spell and investigate.

A young maid had been cleaning a scrape near a janitorial closet. The young girl almost seemed dead as she scrubbed the wall. Once she deemed it clean she yawned and slowly went limp. Her body laid, faced down, where she had been kneeling down.

I walk up to her, hoping she had not died yet. Maids aren't easy to find you know. I also had hoped for the other maids, who would want a young dead maid to wake up to?

As I got closer, I could see youth much more clearly. The maid was young, very young.

I turn the girl over and a familiar face graces me. Alex. My worry had vanished instantly as I picked her up. She wore the West Wing Maid Uniform. That sigh of relief I just released was sucked in once more. Only one maid cleaned that dreadful Wing. I have no clue as to why but I trusted it was for a good reason. Now, I realize that the West Wing is made to be torture.

After this realization, I squeezed Alex in my arms. It seems I'm caught in the act when I heard, "King Loki," I turn to see the head maid, Mrs. Weasley, walk towards me in a hideous dress.

"It's a treat to see you here at this late hour, is it possible that the reason could be me?" Mrs. Weasley's supposed flirtatious voice had been obvious.

"Mrs. Weasley, it is inappropriate to flirt with the King while you have a wonderful husband." I hiss towards her direction, "in fact, if I had your status and ever flirted with a King, I would probably be punished. So I would move along if I were you." I smirked with a cruel joyful smile.

Mrs. Weasley appeared to be terrified until she saw Alex in my arms. The disastrous woman took a cautious step towards me. Alex was still asleep in my arms, thank the gods. She shouldn't see what Mrs. Weasley has been trying to do.

"I would be glad to take that useless little slave away and punish her Master Loki. She is sleeping on the job." Mrs. Weasley looked at Alex in disgust and reached out to take her from my arms.

I, unfortunately, I have to admit that I did indeed 'snap'.

"YOU? YOU are calling her useless? What about you? You sit around all day watching the other maids clean. I thought I hired you to work and clean and not to watch them do your job. Watch your tongue Mrs. Weasley, or you might die quicker them you already will." With that, I walked away. Both sides of me were furious.

Through my vicious haze, I have a gentle moment. I gazed down at the little girl in my arms to see her still asleep.

I walk to the Royal Wing, the South Wing, and to my chambers. A guard was waiting for me outside my door.

"Announce there is going to be an assembly tomorrow and I will not give any details as to why. Then ask the seamstress to find some female child's pajamas." The guard nodded and strutted down the hallway, showing the others he has a mission. I shook my head at the idiotic mortals and made my way inside my chambers. Once I close the door I set Alex on my bed. She needs more sleep then I do at this moment. I watch her for a couple of moments until I force my gaze away. It would be odd if she would up to me staring at her. Sitting in a nearby chair, I puck up a random book and try too read.

The pages of the book turn every few minutes. Only the crinkling of the paper could be heard in my chambers. I was just about to turn another page but pretentious knocking began on my chamber door. I grunted with frustration.

'Could they be any louder?'

I glared at the door then glanced at Alex, hoping she was still asleep. I'm going to annihilate this mortal if Alex even roused.

I move towards the door with a glare.

I twist the mob slowly and pull open the large door. I focused on the idiotic mortal who wore a stupid grin on his face. I noticed the guard's arms were full of small colorful clothes. I snatched the bunches of clothes and retreated back into my room, closing the door where he stood. I unfolded the nightclothes to study them. I will never understand Midgardians, their clothes are always covered with food items.

I call on a maid to dress Alex. As she was being dressed I continued my book. My reading was soon interrupted by my thoughts about the unused room next to mine.

'Perhaps I can finally fill that room.' An idea evolves inside my head.

'Lora will need a friend in the castle. Someone to help her settle down, to get used to the palace life.'

I place my book onto a nearby stand. It was still dark, so I don't need to worry about Alex waking. I left my chambers and followed the golden walls to the Throne Room. I gathered guards on the way.

Many empty psyches and pieces of armor followed me with excitement for a new mission. I climbed the marble steps of the throne and sat with grace. The guards kneel in the space in front of me. Yes, life is indeed good. It will be even better once I get rid of those pesky 'Avengers'

"All of you are idiotic. Dispite that fact I'm sure you could figure out paint and..." The guards received the most unusual job that night.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! I hope you liked this chapter! If you did the chapter please vote!**


	9. Chapter Nine The Secret?

**What Happened In The Last Chapter...**

* * *

Many empty psyches and pieces of armor followed me with excitement for a new mission. I climbed the marble steps of the throne and sat with grace. The guards kneel in the space in front of me. Yes, life is indeed good. It will be even better once I get rid of those pesky 'Avengers'

"All of you are idiotic. Dispite that fact I'm sure you could figure out paint and..." The guards received the most unusual job that night.

* * *

 **New Chapter**

Dawn is near and Loki has not slept a wink. The construction was muffled by the wall but you could still hear a lot of it. Earlier that night Loki went to check how far along they were. There were at least 150 men and women in the room just painting. Furniture, accessories, and clothing were set apart in a corner. The room will surely be arranged and dry by morning.

With that in mind, Loki read his constantly interrupted book. It was about a man who lost his key. Apparently, if you lost your key you send a large piece of paper in the sky to find it. At least that's what he learned from the first few pages. He kept getting interrupted while reading this book.

Alex intruded on Loki's thoughts as she groaned in her sleep.

"Shhhh, go back to sleep" Loki hushed as he raised his eyes from the book.

"Teti?" Alex whimpered. Loki instantly got onto his feet. That word was not Midgardian. (Daddy)

"How do you know the language of the Frost Giants?" Loki couldn't think. He spoke his words to even understand his thoughts.

"Teti?" Alex begged a little bit louder. Her body squirmed in the bed. (Daddy?)

Loki strides to his bed where she laid. He had to calm her down, otherwise, she would awaken. He couldn't have her awaken yet, she would be scared and he wouldn't receive answers. What he did next was wrong but he needed to know who and what she was.

"Shhhh, Teti ko konei"

(Shhhhhhhhh, daddy is here.)

Loki kneeled down beside the California King. He watched her change, her once tan skin had a tint of blue. There were now white rune-like limes visible on her body and her once light brown hair became charcoal black just like Loki's.

"Teti? I mahi ahau i tetahi mea kia peia ai au? Ko au anake te p

Teti. Kei te ngaro koe? Kei te mahara koe ki ahau?" Alex started to cry in her once peaceful sleep. (Daddy? Did I do something to get myself banished? I'm alone daddy. Do you miss me? Do you remember me?)

Loki stilled, 'What has this child gone through?'

Alex was banished to Midgard, but why? If she was a Frost Giant, it was rare they banished a child from its parents. A Frost Giant cub needed it's father to grow correctly and survive. Mother's were not as needed, for they just breastfeed the cub and left for another mate.

The father and cub bond was magical. It is one of the most powerful bonds in The Nine Realms.

"Teti, kei koe tonu i reira?" Alex's tone of voice changed every word, one word was squeaky and the next was low and extended. She was falling back asleep.

(Daddy, are you still there?)

Loki didn't notice he had shifted into his Julton form. He was concentrated on whispering comforting things to calm Alex down. Loki could feel his Julton side much more then he did while reading. He figured it was just his instinct around other cubs.

Loki ignored the thoughts of his Julton. That side of him was aching to call Alex his cub and take care of her. Although these sudden urges were reserved for his daughter, his cub. He could only show so much kindness to this girl.

No matter how much he cared for her, something was going on. He had a feeling he was going to uncover another lie in his life.

Alex started to quiet down and fall back into her peaceful sleep. Loki just sat there watching transformation trying to think over what just happened.

She was a Frost Giant Cub.

She was without parents.

She... She could know Lora.

Her skin was no longer blue with white lines by now. Pale peach skin replaced her once blue skin and her black hair was back to brown.

Loki was wondering if Alex was who she said she was.

* * *

 *** Alex's P.O.V***

Do you remember that feeling before you officially wake up? It feels like you were walking on clouds surrounded by a beautiful blue sky. Accordingly, that serenity is interrupted by you walking right off that cloud. Thus making you one with gravity and falling through a never-ending rift.

"Good morning, Alex." A familiar voice announced as I woke up. I smooshed my head into the pillow hoping to go back to sleep.

The person repeated his greeting, trying to get something out of me. I trying, trying to say 'Good Morning' but instead of words, I spoke nonsense.

I heard a 'whoosh' and more light entered the room.

"What time is it?" I groaned into the pillow.

"I believe in your Midgardian it is, 7:11 AM." Loki's voice was muffled slightly because of my pillow.

You could hear him walking around the room. You could also hear workers in a nearby room. I wonder what was happening?

I then remembered what happened yesterday. My work.

"I need to get ready!" I cried out as I jumped out of the bed. Loki almost jumped towards me when I got out of the bed.

Before my toes touched the ground I noticed I wasn't wearing my uniform. I was covered in purple and cupcakes from head to toe. The shirt was purple and short-sleeved. It had a tiny now at the neck that I started to play with.

It's my first time looking at Loki since I got here. He was staring outside the window to the right if the bed. His posture was almost slouched over.

"I need my uniform. I can't be late." I mumbled. When I thought he was going to turn around I put my head down and gazed at my lap.

I have to climb to the top.

"You do not need that uniform ever again." He hissed. I listened to him turn and walk towards me.

"Then what will I we-" I hesitated to speak when Loki gently lifted up my chin. My head slowly lifted with his help.

"You were not supposed to be a maid in the first place. The Head Maid just assumed that you were brought here to be a servant. She made you do her and other maid's work." He bent down and looked at me straight in the eyes. I was terrified. If I wasn't brought here to be a maid then what am I doing here?

I keep my mouth shut and gape at him.

Loki sighed and shook his head. I don't know what he was doing but he seemed to have given up on it.

"I have a surprise for you. Think of it as an... apology." He stood up and offered me a hand to help me off the bed, I took it and slid off the bed. For some reason, he kept a hold on my hand.

I had no idea where we were going but Loki seemed confident about the destination. I followed him out the door and into the South Wing's main hallway. He started to walk towards the Center Room but he suddenly stopped outside a door. The door wasn't like the others in the castle. It had unusual characteristics. It was wooden and stained a shade of pink. In the light, the door almost seemed rose gold.

"What are we doing?" I ask while looking at the criminal. He smiled and opened the door as if he knew something I didn't.

"You will see." He then let's go of my hand and motioned me to go into the room. I gulped and took a step. I glanced at him again and took another step. By then I could see part of the room.

"Whoa," I breathed out. I took a few more steps and entered the room.

That door might as well have been a magic portal. When the door swung open a beautiful suite was in eyesight.

I gawked at what was in front of me. The bedroom had gorgeous marble floors with gold connecting each tile. Two columns were placed in the room which added more grace. The walls were white with pink and gold accents. When you looked up you would see elegant designs on the ceiling. Everything matched itself within that room. I fell in love with the striking furniture and deep blue curtains. This bedroom was my dream.

Loki once again held my hand and pulled me in a random direction. I wasn't finished with the bedroom when he opened another door.

I was suddenly shoved into a large walk-in closet. The closet matched the bedroom and was just as gorgeous. I squirmed my hand out of his and decided to explore. Walking around, I noticed the closet was bursting with clothes and accessories. Somehow, everything the closet was my size.

"Do you like it?" Loki's voice came from behind me. I nodded still unable to believe where I was.

"I don't think I heard you, Alex." Loki tested. His smirk showed how amused he was by my actions. I don't think he realized that I've never had a room to myself before.

I've always bunked with someone ever since I was in the orphanage. It's hard for me to even imagine having all this space to myself.

"This would make anyone stare in awe." My reply was airy as I was still shocked.

"There's more. Follow me, little one." I turned towards him still in a state of shock.

"There's more?"

Loki nodded once as he smiled. I wanted to scream with excitement. Although, I knew I couldn't. Instead, I grabbed a bunch of my hair and gathered it together as if I was putting it in a ponytail. I clenched my hair together like as if it was a squishy.

Out of the corner of my eye, Loki directed his attention to my neck. His smile dropped and he became tense.

It was as of Alex had been given all the gold belonging to Asgard. Her face had been full of emotion since she woke up. She was in awe of everything; The bed, the walls, the furniture, the clothes and now I'm watching her admire the ceiling.

 *** Loki's P.O.V***

I watched her head turn up in the closet. She gripped her hair as if she was going to pull it out. That's when I saw it.

A tear-shaped birthmark on her neck.

Time stopped.

'"Lora." Alex/Lora was still stuck in her own world - loving the ceiling.

The animal moved in his cage and tried to get out of his chains. The blue monster wanted to see his child.

How did this happen? How did I not know? My daughter was under my nose the whole time.

Anger burned inside of me, not at Lora but for her. If she had not been banished, she would have had a wonderful life. She wouldn't be so awestruck at what was normal for royalty.

Time unfroze. My daughter looked at me and smiled. I almost shed a tear just like the one permanent one on her neck. My daughter is back. I want to hug her and show her who she really is. However, that might panic her.

She might become scared of herself just as I had.

I must not tell her.

* * *

 *** Alex's P.O.V***

I looked down from the ceiling and towards Loki who wore a nervous smile.

"Are you ok?" I interrogated. For he did not look ok. His face had sweat trailing down and he seemed anxious.

"Y-yes. I'm fine. Let's go." He answered back in a hurried manner. I tilted my head and gave him an unsure gesture.

"If you're not feeling well, we can continue this later. I haven't had anything to eat since the day before yesterday. I'm hungry." I tried to convince him we should stop the tour but he shook his head.

"You have a silver tongue." He muttered as he smiled sadly. I furrowed my eyebrows at that statement.

"What?" I sometimes questioned his English.

Loki shook his head in reply, "Nothing. We will get lunch as soon as we are finished. It will not take much longer."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! Please vote if you liked it! I love this chapter!**


	10. Chapter Ten Shark and Prey Crown Day

**What You Read Last Time...**

* * *

"You have a silver tongue." He muttered as he smiled sadly. I furrowed my eyebrows at that statement.

"What?" I sometimes questioned his English.

Loki shook his head in reply, "Nothing. We will get lunch as soon as we are finished. It will not take much longer."

* * *

 **New Chapter**

Loki opened the door that was inside the closet. On the other end of the door was a small hallway consisting of two doors. Both doors were the same, but they didn't have the same thing inside.

"Where do those doors go to?"

"It depends on where you want to go first." He leaned against the door frame waiting for my decision. I studied the doors until I pointed to the farthest door from us.

Loki glanced at me with a mischievous smile. Flashing lights started in my head as I took that smile as a warning.

He bounced off the frame and strolled to the door. Once the door was open it for me I cautiously walked into the room hoping there would be no danger.

There definitely no danger.

"Wow!"

In front of me was a large room full of toys and books. The design here was different from the bedroom and closet but it was just as beautiful.

Black lines trailed the walls from the beginning to the end. Cushioned seats follwed the lines. There were book shelves and stuffed animals everywhere. My mind went black with amazement.

"Well?" Loki seemed to want my opinion. For what reason, I don't know. I shook my head in disbelief.

"This would even make Odin jealous! While Odin has nine realms, this bace has this!" Loki laughed at my answer then gazed down at me. His face was filled with curiosity.

"How do you know who Odin is? Not even S.H.E.I.L.D'S smartest would know exactly who he was." Loki became critical all of a sudden. No emotion on his face or in his eyes shown through.

My body suddenly becomes restless. I look away from him and start itching my arm. Loki's eyes narrowed in right away onto my reactions. I heard him take in a breath, then he commenced the attack.

"You talk in your sleep. It is very interesting I must say. You know languages that not even Thor and possibly the Allfather knows." Loki starts wandering around me. He was a shark circling his prey. Being the prey I was, I strived to escape. When his eyes flash red for a quick second my thoughts of escaping escalated.

His Julton side is fighting his Aseir body. This could be it for me, Alex X and Lora Lokidottir.

With that thought in mind, I thought of a cover story.

"My mother used to read Norse Mythology to me at night, and we would make up things like that and laugh about it... I guess it stayed with me?" I didn't say it was a good cover story but it was a cover story. My explanation was more like a question, I'm in too much of a panic to lie decently right now.

Loki's facade melted into a smirk. He knew he got me. The shark has his prey just where he wants it. Now, the shark is going to kill the prey with one bite.

"Little one, I'm the God of Lies. Do you think you can lie to me?" Loki's skin started to tint blue and his eyes were a light shade of red.

The shark rarely gives the prey an opportunity to flee. Today, I take that option.

My body made the decision to run. I had nowhere to go and honestly, I didn't know where I was. The prey has a low chance of survival in a new environment.

I run out of the playroom and into the bedroom. There was another door I have yet to explore. There was no other way.

I ran to the door and swung it open. I would have sighed in relief but I had some running to do.

The hallway was small with a few doors here and there. There were even some maids too, they kept getting in my way though.

"RUN! Angry god behind me!" I felt a need to yell out to the maids. I needed to warn other prey, although I am the only target the shark is considering.

The maids gawked at me sprinting past them. I heard them gasp and a thud once they were behind me. One must have caught sight of their blue king chasing after me.

The shark was close but the prey still has a chance.

At least that's what I thought. The hallway came to an end with an unusual black door.

I had already past the rest of the doors and I was at the end of my line. I had to go in.

I twisted the knob as fast as I could and ran into a familiar dark bedroom.

"No." I panted. This can't be the end, it just can't. I looked for somewhere to hide, he was just a few doors away. I shut his door and dove for the most cliche' place ever.

Under his bed.

I heard the door open and slam shut. I stopped breathing and hoped to whatever God could help me in the situation, for help.

Loki pants and doesn't move from in front of the door.

"I know you're here, little one." His voice is gravely and horrifying.

I then heard a 'click'

The lock.

I had nowhere to go.

Loki eventually moved around the room. He pulled and pushed things over like a madman. When he was destroying something for a particularly long time I took my chance to look around.

I turned myself around and lifted his bed curtain.

Instead of the pale Loki with green eyes, I saw a tall blue creature destroying a desk. Loki was now out of control.

I pulled down the curtain after a small glance and pushed myself away from that side.

Loki was just a few meters from capturing me, I don't want to make it easy. I took another glance and saw an opened door. His closet.

I checked if he was still destroying his desk and pulled myself from under the bed. He didn't even pause.

I ran straight into the closet trying not to make a noise.

I knew I didn't have a lot of time before he found out I wasn't in the bedroom. I decided to hide in some coats in the back of the closet.

'Creeeeek, BOOM!' That was the bed. I silently laughed out of relief until he roared. The roar was louder then any tiger or lion I've ever heard.

Clobbering footsteps then entered the closet.

I caught my breath and held it.

Loki was not far from me, and I needed to keep a distance.

If Loki even touches my skin, It'll turn into my natural blue color and I don't want to know what would happen next.

"I'm done playing this game. Come here right now!" Loki grunted from a ways away. I ignored him hoping he couldn't see my shaking affecting the coats.

"Alex, come out or you will be punished!" He was just as furious since we started but this time had become playful. I couldn't tell if he actually knew where I was or not.

I could tell he kneeled down in the middle of the closet. My breath staggered. He was trying to look behind the clothes.

Suddenly an invisible force pulled my body. I didn't move, but I could feel the pull. It got stronger until I was pressed onto the coats. Nothing was touching me except the coats. I gasped as the pull became stronger and forced me out of the closet. I was being dragged onto the floor, kicking and screaming towards Loki.

Out of my teary eyes, I could see blue Loki smile wickedly.

He had been watching me since struggled to leave the coating space. Was the shark going to kill his prey or was he just playing with his food? If he does decide to let me go, I have nowhere to go. S.H.E.I.L.D probably thinks I'm a traitor by now. Do I have anywhere to go? Could I live another life?

"No."

I was soon in arm's length of Loki and the force stopped pushing me towards him. I couldn't scoot back without the pull scooting me forward. This was humiliating. I was only hurting myself by doing so.

After my failed attempts, Loki and I just studied each other. I sat anxiously, waiting for something, anything to happen.

Loki inhaled deeply and encircled his arms around my body. I was pulled up against his body with his cold arms wrapping around me. I don't know if I liked it or not. It felt right but I never had to hug anyone. As we sat there he started to mutter comforting things, like how he 'loves' me and will 'always care' for me.

I knew I couldn't trust any of that.

We stayed like that for more than a few minutes until he started to swing me around. He was laughing with joy while I starting to get nausea.

When he finally released me I understood why he had held me for so long. Loki forced me to transform but not to change mindsets. He knew who I was - what I was. Loki seemed to infer what I was thinking about.

"You thought you could get away with your lies Ale- I mean Lora." He spits out my name like it's a poptart.

"E pehea te roa o to mohio?" He spoke in the Jotun tongue.

(How long have you known?)

"Mai i a Odin i korero mai ki ahau. Na, mo etahi tau."

(Ever since Odin told me. So, for a few years.)

Odin told me when I was a toddler. He was the one that made sure no one noticed I had not been aging like the midgardians.

* * *

 *** Loki's P.O.V***

Once I sat her down I wanted to pick her back up again. I haven't had my daughter in my arms since she was banished.

She looked like a tiny version of me. Even though I am not proud of my heritage, I must say she looks too cute.

"Master Loki, everyone is in the Thrown Room ready for the assembly you called." The voice intruded my closet. The head guard was standing right outside of my door. I sighed as I got off my knees.

'This was going to be fun' I offered my hand to 'Alex'. As soon as she took it I pulled her throughout the busy halls. Despite me wanting time with her, I couldn't post-pon this. Today was a special day.

Lora walked as fast as her little legs could, it was not quick enough though. She was getting behind so I just picked her up and placed her on my hip. The natural place of Frost Giant cub.

My daughter squealed as she was lifted up and placed on my side. She would have to get used to it because her place is by his side.

 **Throne Room:**

Lora and I's natural form subsided as we near the Throne Room. The very same room filled to the brim with my followers. It was made of gold just like Asgard's but had some silvers and marble added I'm the room as well. The room held confidence rather than ignorance.

The scent of anxiety broke my thought process.

Lora was squirming out of angst on my hip. A metallic-lemon aroma flowed around her, the smell gave me a migraine. I squeeze Lora closer to my body and rub her back, hoping she could find comfort in that. The comfort couldn't last long, there was an important announcement for my people.

I step behind the platform built for this exact purpose. I suddenly feel as if I was walking in a dream. I thought this day would never come and yet, here it is.

Placing Lora on the ground behind the platform, I prepared myself for the announcement.

Breathe in...

Breathe out...

Breathe in...

Breathe out...

I glance at Lora after I stood on the first step towards my fantasy.

"Do not come to present yourself until I tell you to," I whisper then take my final steps towards the top. Cheers from my adoring subjects yell freely across the room. I sit in one of the two thrown's that are the pinnacles of the platform. My kingly crown appears on my head just as I sit down.

"Today is a very special day to me and to the kingdom." everyone quiets down and interest fills the air.

"I have finally found what I was searching for on this dead planet." I motion for Lora to come out from behind the pedestal.

She's slow going up the stairs. Once the room could see the too of her head, murmurs recharged the room.

I stand and offer my hand, guiding her to stand in front of the smaller Throne.

"This young girl will be respected and praised. If I hear anything but, there will be punishments." I growled out the last part to make it clear to everyone who would think of such a thing. No one will disrespect my daughter.

"May I introduce Lora, Lora Lokidottir, my heir, my cub, and your princess." Gasps and gossip cram into the room.

The head Royal Guard appears with a decorated box in his arms.

Every step of his is one of mine. The end of the endless tunnel is finally in reach.

I open the box to see my blessing to Lora. I pick up the delicate crown that was specially made for my cub. Her eyes watched with caution as I near her. I slowly approach give her an encouraging whisper, "Stand still and time will do the opposite."

I place it upon her head right after she flinched at my touch. I felt a slight disappointment, I always dreamed of her being happy about her crowning. Instead, Lora was terrified.

I had to get over it. To do that, I must finish this ceremony and spend time with my daughter. I believe she did say she was hungry earlier.

"Pronouncing, Princess Lora Elms Lokidottir of Midgard." My voice rang through the Throne Room. Everybody sprung up and cheered for their new royal. Yes, this will be a good day indeed.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! Please give if you liked it!**


End file.
